A metal protective conductor connection element for arrangement on a series terminal is known from DE 103 24 144 B4, which element has a plurality of disc-shaped metal feet connected to one another. At least one latch for fixing the protective conductor connection element to at least one latch opening in a side wall of the terminal housing is formed on each of the metal feet. Furthermore, the metal feet each have two hook and spring devices, by means of which the protective conductor connection element can be snapped onto a mounting rail in that the protective conductor connection element is latched to the mounting rail at all connection points so as to form a positive connection with the mounting rail. Moreover, the hook and spring devices are formed such that all of the metal feet of a protective conductor connection element can latch onto one foot element of the terminal housing. A handling socket is formed on the foot element, into which a release tool, for example the tip of a screwdriver, can be inserted, in order to tilt the foot element and thus also the hook and spring devices of the metal feet that are hooked into the foot element such that the entire series terminal can be removed from the mounting rail. This is disadvantageous in that high forces have to be applied by means of the release tool in order to unlatch the series terminal, in particular the protective conductor connection element, from the mounting rail in this way, as a result of which handling is made more difficult for a user.